Travelin' Soldier
by ProphecyGirlxoxo
Summary: This is an AU story set in present day inspired by the song Travelin' soldier by The Dixie Chicks Klaus is 18 and his father Mikeal is shipping him off to the Army to fight for his country against Klaus' wishes, as he dreams of something entirely different for his life Can the beautiful girl he meets one morning change everything and give him hope for a better future
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hi everyone i've had this story in my head for a while now, when was listning to The Dixie Chick's Travelin' Soldier one night and it inspired me to write this story. It's going to be a three shot story but i might change it to more i'll see how i go :)**

 **This story wont really be focused on the milertary side of things so you wont see Klaus in the army as i dont know much about it**

 **Remember to let me know what you think :)**

 **Hope you all have a lovely day/night xo**

Klaus sat in one of the booths at the mystic grill with his duffle bag lying by his side as he stared out the window, the rain was still coming down heavy outside as he watched people scurry about with unbrellas and jackets covering there heads sheilding themselfs from the rain as they ran to their cars, he sighed to himself as he absentmindedly stirred his black coffee.

He turned 18 two day's ago and in less than 24 hours he would be sent off on a mission to fight for his country, he didn't really want to go, he much rather go to art school and open up his own gallery but he didnet really have a choice, as soon as he turned of age his dad Mikael a former Sergeant major sighned him up and was shipping him off to the army, it didnet matter that the era of compulsory attendance by any man of the age of 18 was over and now it was voluntary.

His father said it was a great privilege and honour to fight for the country they now called home and that he would make the family proud if he followed in his and his two older brothers Finn and Elijahs footsteps and soon his two younger brothers Kol and Henrik will be doing the same when they came of age.

He and his family moved to America four years ago had have been living in the small town of Mystic falls for just about two months now being a milertary family meant that they moved around a lot, him and his siblings got home schooled as they never seattled anywhere long enough to enrol them in a proper school or even to make any real friends.

"Would you like a refill" Klaus heard someone ask him breaking into his thoughts, he continued to stare out of the window as he just waved his hand as a no in reponse

He heard a huff followed by an annoyed voice "Was that a yes or a no" The girl asked

Klaus turned to face the waitress that interuppted his thoughts ready to tell her to leave him alone but what he saw stopped him in his tracks. The young girl before him was absloutly stunning she had long blonde wavy hair , ivory skin and crystal blue eyes he just sat there for a while staring at the goddess in front of him he had never seen a more gorgeous girl before even his ex girlfriend Tatia didnet even compare to her

Caroline just stood there awkwardly as the man infront of her just continued to stare she had to admit though he was undeniable handsome with his dirty blonde hair , ocean blue eyes, full rasberry coloured lips and if he smiled she could tell he would have dimples she had never seen such a gorgeous man before her ex boyfriend Tyler had nothing on him. Caroline cleared her throat uncomfortable "So another refill or not" She asked again as she held out the coffee pot

Klaus shook his head as he came out of his trance "Sorry love , yes i would like another cup of your excellent coffee" He said as he smiled up at her

Caroline faltered at the sound of his british accent 'Oh god he was gorgeous with those killer dimples and he was bloody british anything else' She thought to herself just as she glanced down at his military attire , just great she always had thing for a man in uniform she sighed to herself as she took in his black combat boots, army pants, military jacket that had the sleeves rolled up and beaded necklaces that hung from around his neck this man was the entire package so to put it mildly she was utterly screwed.

Caroline shook her head free from her thoughts "Sure, would you like any milk or cream with that " She asked as she leaned towards him pouring his coffee into the cup

Klaus shifted uncomfortable in the booth he could smell the scent of her vanilla body wash from her close proximity tro him and it was currently causing a certain part of his anatomy to come to life "No, black is fine love" He replied his voice a little strained

Caroline pulled back "Okay, well let me know if there is anything else you need i'll just be right over there" She said gesturing to the bar behind her as she turned to walk away

Klaus catched her by the hand before she could do so "You haven't told me your name i would love to know what to call the beautiful waitress that is serving me this morning" He said in a flirty tone as he smiled up at her dimples and all

Caroline was caught off guard as she was still looking down at her hand that he was still holding. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his arching an eyebrow at him "It's Caroline and is this a new way of flirting because i bet you tell all the waitresses that" She restorted

"Well Caroline its a pleasure, i'm Niklaus but you may call me Klaus or Nik which ever you prefer and only the real pretty ones i assure you" He replied while raising her hand in his and placing a small kiss to the back of it, he looked up at her then before adding "So is it working" He smirked

Caroline blushed before recovering "Just to be clear, i'm too smart to be seduced by you" She said pulling her hand away, even though she was thinking that it couldent be any further from the truth this guy was already starting to affect her

Klaus smiled this girl had fire he liked it "Well, that's why i like you"

She rolled her eye's "Well, i better get back to work"

"Oh come on, take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me." He said raising a changelling eyebrow at her as he noticed her hisatance "Come on, get to know me. I dare you" He added smirking at her

Caroline looked around and noticed her boss Mr. Tanner staring at her with a questionable eyebrow tapping his watch signaling her to get back to work, ignoring him she turned back to look at Klaus "Okay fine , but not here, I'm off in a hour and i know a place we can go, can you wait intill then" She asked

Klaus couldn't keep the smile off his face at that as he replied "Ofcourse, Sweetheart i'll waiting be right here"

"Okay" She said as she headed back over towards the bar biting her lip trying to keep herself from smiling.

K&C

True to her word Caroline came back excactly an hour later bundled up in in a black winter coat, grey scarf , matching gloves and black beanie "Okay ready to go" She asked as she approached him

Klaus immediatly stood up from the booth "After you" He said as he followed her out of the restraunt

Thankfully the rain had stopped now and the sun was starting to break through but it was still cold though Caroline thought as she led him to her car, you think being the sheriffs daughter she would understand the dangers of going anywhere alone with strange men she just met but being the sheriffs daughter also did have it's advantages she knew how to protect herself and she always carried pepper spray in her bag just incase but she didnet get that creepy vibe from Klaus she felt like she could trust him which was odd cause she barely knew him.

She unlocked her car and got into the driver's seat "Okay theres this real beautiful spot about fifthteen minutes away from here where i usaully go to get away from everything, we can talk there if you like"

"Sure thing sweetheart" Klaus said getting as well as he placed his duffle bag in the backseat and before buckling up his seatbelt

Caroline glanced over at him and smiled before turning on the car stereo as she started humming along to Taylor swift on the radio

Klaus couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde beauty beside him smiling to himself as she was currently bopping her head and humming along to that awful pop music not caring if anyone was around he decided he liked seeing her like this smiling and carefree it really suited her.

K&C

Fifthteen minutes later and they were parked at a beautiful secluded spot that over looked a clear blue lake and a waterfall, Caroline had told him it was called the falls and she came here quite a bit to get away "Its quite a lovely spot sweetheart" He said as he looked around while taking a seat beside her on the blanket she had placed down for the two of them

"Thanks i like it, it's so peaceful here one of the best parts of Mystic falls " Caroline said as she turned to face him "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

Klaus turned as well around so he was facing her fully "I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

"Seriously, thats what you want to talk about me, i lead quite a dull life" Caroline said laughing

"Why not, i find the subject to be quite interesting and beautiful for that matter and would love to know more" He replied as he scooted closer to her

Caroline blushed "Umm okay where to start, well i was born and raised in Mystic falls, i'm an only child which did have its perks come christmas time" She laughed before continuing "I am head cheerleader and head of all my highschool committee's and all of the town events as well, i work at the grill after school and on the weekends and i'm graduating in less than four months oh and my mom is the town sheriff, So there i think you may now know everything"

Klaus looked at her taking everything in she just told him she was indeed a very exceptional young woman "And your father, what about him" He asked her curiously

Caroline sighed "My mom and dad divorced when i was 6 and he now lives with his partner Stephen in boston" Caroline looked at the ground nervously affraid of what he would say after finding out she had a gay father , not many people took the news well in this town they arn't really known for their open mindeness

Klaus squeesed her hand reasurringly as he smiled at her "I have a gay uncle on my mothers side, uncle Elliot his name is his my favourite out all of them, he is very entertaining at the family get together's let me tell you. I think that's where my younger brother Kol gets his theatreactical behaviour from" He said laughing

Caroline looked at him shocked at his answer, she would have never of guessed that Klaus would understand about having a gay relative this guy was getting better and better she thought as she grinned up at him "Really wow, he sounds like a really great guy"

Klaus leaned back resting on his elbows "He is, So you havent told me about your dreams yet , what do want to do with your life" He asked looking over at her

Caroline sat there playing with the hem of her scarf thinking over his question before she spoke "Well i always wanted to be an a event organiser maybe start my own company one day i could plan partys, wedding's, functions all sorts of things . I've planned every function at my highschool and every one around town as well so i kind of have the knack for that kind of thing you know and i would love to travel one day to see everything this world has too offer because i've never really been anywhere" She said answering him

Klaus sat up and took her hand in his again looking at her seriously "When i come back from this mission and after you graduate i'll take you. Wherever you want Rome, Paris , Tokyo. Caroline there is a whole world waiting out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty and you can have all of it , i will show you what this world has to offer" He told her stroking the skin of her hand with his thumb gently

Caroline just stared at him "Seriously, you barely even know me and you want to spend however long traveling with me and showing me the world" She asked him in disbelief

"Why not, one thing about my family moving around the world so frequently is that i got to see what this world has too offer at a young age , and i would love nothing more than to show it to you" He told her as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek

Caroline froze closing her eyes at the sensation of Klaus' lips on her cheek that was causing warmth to spread throughout her body "Why, i'm a girl you just met, so why do want to show it too me" She whispeared 'Because no one ever chooses me' She added silently in her head her insercurities coming forth

Klaus took her face in his hands so he could look in her eyes "I know this will probably sound crazy because yes i hardly know you but i havent had a connection like this with anyone else before it feels like ive known you forever" He looked down for second as the fear of letting someone in and telling them how he felt started to come to the surface, he took a deep breath as he looked into her eyes before continuing "I fancy you, your beautiful, your strong, your full of light, your everything Caroline"

Her own eyes filled up with tears at his declaration, as she continued to stare into his eyes she saw so many mixed emotions swirling in them ranging from honesty, tenderness, passion, desire maybe bit of fear and dare she say it even Love? Without even thinking about Caroline pressed her lips against his

Klaus was shocked at first but quickly recovered pulling her closer by her waist as he settled one hand there as the other secured itself in her curls deepening the kiss.

Caroline sighed against his lips the feel of his soft full lips against her's was simply heavenly

Klaus growled at the feeling she was creating inside of him she was a glorious kisser he thought as he sweeped his tongue over her bottom lip demanding access to her mouth

Caroline moaned into his mouth as she opened up for him, the first stroke of his tongue ingniting a heat throughout her body. she was in pure bliss no one had ever kissed her like this before not even Tyler who was okay but was way too sloppy at times but Klaus on the other hand was a kissing god it was soft, sensual , passionate, loving. She wondered if he was this good at kissing what else would he be good at.

She placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck as she continued to moan in pleasure. The next thing she knew she was lying flat on her back staring up at him as he hovered over her with a look of pure desire in his eyes

Klaus looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him wanting nothing more than to ravish her but he wouldn't do anthing she didnet want too. He looked in her eyes to see if there was any uncertaniy but all he saw was desire and lust sparkling in her blue orbs, just as he about ask if she was comfortable with this she suddenly grasped the back of his head pulling him back down as she crashed her lips on his

Caroline gripped his hair tighter as she moaned into the kiss causing him to growl. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him more firmly against her as she started rubbing her bottom half against his

Klaus growled at the contact, he was becoming even more painfully hard at the friction she causing. He pulled away for a moment to look in her eyes "Are you sure sweetheart, we dont have to if you dont want too, if your not comfortable with this we can stop" He told her smiling down at her as he brushed a bit of hair behind her ear

Caroline smiled up at him caressing his cheek with the back of her hand "Thankyou for asking, but i want this, i want you Nik" She told him seriously as she laced her other hand with his squeezing it reasurringly

Klaus smiled with his dimples showing , his heart skipping a beat at the sound of his name he loved how it sounded coming from her lips "I want you too sweetheart, but if you want to stop all you have to do is tell me okay, whatever you want"

Caroline nodded giggling "I appreciate what you doing, i really do there are hardly any decent guys left around here expecially the highschool one's but Nik your acting like ive never done this before" She said raising an eyebrow at him

Klaus growled at thought of someone else touching her "Well im not like other guys love and if your sure, then let me ravish you like you never have been before so you will forget about any other guy but me" He smirked develishly at her before his lips and hands roamed every inch of her body

Caroline moaned loudly every nerve in her body on fire as pleasure overcome her.

K&C

Caroline was now covered by Klaus's milertary jacket as she laid there sated with her head nestled into his neck and one arm on his chest as she traced lazy patterns over the feather tattoo that adorned his left shoulder after what it felt like hours of love making siging in postcoital bliss

"Now that was amazing, i mean wow and here i thought i've had great sex but thats was like oh. my. god it put my ex to shame, if thats whats its like to be ravished properly i so wanna go again" She said rambling wanting to staddeling him again and go for round three or was it four she lost count

Klaus chuckled at her rambling as stoked her bare back with his hand that was curled around her waist under his jacket "You sure know how to do wonders to my ego love but i cant take all the credit you were simple devine sweetheart, magnificent even" He said smirking at her leaning in to catch her lips in sweet kiss

Caroline pulled back as she looked up him a soft smile on her face "So, tell me more about you"

Klaus stared down at her "You sure, you really want to know, we can do something else more proactive with our time" He said raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner

Caroline playfully hit him on the shoulder "Well i told you about me, its only fair so dont think your getting out of it that easily" She said pointedly

"Okay, sweetheart let's see well i'm british obviously and i was born in london, i come from a big family i have four brothers and one sister it goes Finn, Elijah, me, Kol and Rebekah who are twins and my youngest brother Henrik who just recently started school, my father was an Sergeant Major in the army so we moved around quite a bit never really seatled in once place for too long we came out here about four years ago when i was fourteen and we have been travelling from place to place ever since as typical military families do i guess. My two oldest brothers both served in the army before me and now it's my turn to make both this country and my family proud" He replied sighing

"Do you want to go" Caroline asked him

Klaus just looked at her for a moment as he twirled a piece of her golden hair around ihis fingers "I dont really have a choice my father's family was in the milertary as well so he expects his sons to follow in his footsteps no matter what"

She looked up at him with saddness in her eyes as she stroked his chest "But if you had a choice, would you choose this lifestyle"

Without hisatation he decided to give her an honest answer hoping she wouldn't think any differently of him "No , i wouldn't i know it sounds bad because it is a huge honour to fight for our country but this isen't me , i wanted to go to art school, get a degree and open up an art gallery but i guess it dosent really matter anymore now does it "

Caroline took his face in her hands like he did to her earlier "Of course it matter's, you matter and one day after you have finished this mission , you will get everything you ever wanted and just because you didn't choose this chapter in your life you will choose the next one so just dont give up okay and dont let anyone control your life anymore, if you really want something grab on to it and dont let it go. I know i barely know you but i believe in you Nik, remember me and you are going travelling and i think i want to see Paris first" She said kissing his lips

Klaus deepened the kiss before pulling away from her rubbing there nose against eachother he smiled "Thankyou and Paris is a wonderful first place to visit place, love and the view from the top of the eiffel tower is simply breathtaking"He said kissing her again

Klaus sat up looking down at her as he continued to speak "You are truly amazing Caroline, i cant wait for when this is over because i want to start my life with you in it by my side, Caroline i know this is too soon but i have never felt this strongly about anyone before, i'm falling in love with you Caroline i think i have been in love with you ever since i first met you at the grill this morning and when i come back i want to spend forever with you, so Caroline what i'm trying to say is will you Marry me" He asked nervously hoping that her answer would bring him nothing but joy

Caroline gasped as she quickly sat up letting the jacket fall to her waist. She just stared at him with a hand covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face

"Well sweetheart , dont leave a man waiting here it dosent do much for the nerves or his ego for that matter" He joked

Caroline removed her hand away from her mouth "Sorry, and yes ofcourse i will marry you" She squealed as she jumped on him attacking him with kisses a look of pure happeniess gracing her face

Klaus laughed a huge smile on his face as he kissed her "Well since i dont have ring yet, this will have to do" He said as he took of his necklace and placed it around her neck

Caroline eyes shone with tears as she looked down at the necklace she now wore it was a beaded necklace with a simple wolf charm hanging from it. She picked it up in her hands kissing the charm before kissing him "Thankyou , its beautiful i will cherrish it always but why a wolf" She asked curiously

Klaus laughed as he touched the necklace "There an intriging animal they are strong and hold so much power, beauty and loyality and when they find their mate they love them with their whole heart and never let them go for all of eternity , just as I believe you are my mine sweetheart , I love you Caroline' He said caressing her cheek with his hand

Caroline leaned into his touch bringing her hand up to cover his "I love you too, Nik" And she truly did even with only meeting this man this morning everything had changed since then she was engaged , in love and she couldent be happier. The only part she was dreading was the morning when he would leave for his mission in the army for god knows how long but she held onto hope that he will make it through and she will see him again and they will start their happy life together

Klaus couldn't contain his smile at hearing those three little words even though they have only known eachother less then 24 hours but it seemed like an eternity "Always and forever' He whispeared in her ear

Caroline smiled softly at him "Always and forever" She repeated before leaning in a capturing his lips in a loving kiss.

 **Thankyou for reading the first part of my story i hope you liked it,**

 **Remember to leave a review, i would love to know what you thought :)**

 **Hope you all are having a lovely day/night xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- This is the second part to my story i hope you like it**

 **Thankyou to all the people who have reviewed and are following, favouriting and reading my story it means alot :)**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update , please remember to review i love reading them they make my day :)**

 **Hope you all have a lovely day/night xo**

She willed herself not to cry, kept telling herself that she will see him again, that it wasn't goodbye it was simply until she saw him again

But the moment that bus pulled into the depot at 7am the next morning she couldn't help the tears that flowed down her cheeks. They have been standing there hugging eachother tightly for over ten minutes already neither one of them ready to let go

"The bus will departing in ten minutes" The driver called out from the steps of the bus

Klaus kept rubbing a soothing hand along her back "Sweetheart, i have to go" He told her softly without breaking there embrace

Caroline clutched him tighter refusing to let him go "No, please stay...please dont go, dont leave me" She whispeared her voice breaking as she buried her head deeper into his neck

Klaus reluctently pulled away from her as he gently took her face in his hands making her look at him "Caroline you know i dont want to go but i have too i dont have a choice, but i will make my way back to you i promise" He said kissing her

They kissed for a while before Caroline pulled back "You better, i'll be waiting for you" She replied giving him a watery smile

"Last call, five minutes, too departure" The bus driver called out again

Klaus stepped away from her picking up his duffle bag that was lying by his feet and slung it over his shoulder "I've got to go love but i will be back before you know it, i will write to you" He said as a tear slid down his cheek, he pulled her close as he kissed her passionately realishing in the feel of her one more time

Caroline gripped him tighter not wanting to let him go as they continued kissing, intil the sound of someone clearing there throat interrupted them. They pulled back just as one of the army offcials indicated to them that it was time to go

Klaus kissed her cheek "I'll seeyou soon sweetheart, i love you Caroline" He whispeared in her ear

Caroline sniffled as she wiped her eyes "Here take this it's just something for you to remember me by, i love you too Nik" She said giving him as small smile as she pulled off her silver charm bracelet that her dad gave her just after he divorced her mom

Klaus smiled taking the charm bracelet from her and sticking it safely in his front pocket "I'll cherrish it always, but i could never forget you my love your kind of unforgettable plus you have stolen my heart" He said taking both of her hands in his and placing them over his heart

"As you have stolen mine" Caroline whispeared, tears falling from her eyes as she placed a last kiss on his lips before watching him walk away from her and hopping on the bus.

Caroline watched the bus drive away before breaking down in tears as she fell to her knees clutching his necklace in her hands .

K&C

Two months past since he left that day but they kept in touch by writing to eachother, usaully every friday there would be a letter addressed to her from him or on the rare occasion there was the odd skype call which she loved more than anything because she got to see him

They talked a little bit about what it was like in the army but he mostly wanted to talk about them and their plans for the wedding, where they wanted to get married, where they wanted to go on their honeymoon or where they wanted to go when they embarked on there little adventure of travelling the world together. They both agreed that Paris was an excellent place to start before always ending there call on declarations of there love for one another

She recieved a letter from him one friday mornng the ending reading _'It's getting kind of rough over here so dont worry my love, if i cant write for a while, I love you. Always & Forever, Nik'_

Caroline re read that letter over and over again tears forming in her eye's as she sent him a letter right back saying ' _Please becareful, i'm waiting for you to return home, i love you & miss you. Always & Forever , Caroline'_

K&C

It was currently friday night two weeks after she last recieved a letter from him, she had kept up her part of the writing so there was always something to get him through and that he knew that she was still here waiting for him and how much she loved and missed him.

"Hey care, already for the big game" Elena said coming to stand beside her in the girls locker room with her other best friend Bonnie in tow as she tied a ribbon around her pony tail completing her cheerleader outfit

Caroline smiled at her before taking a headache tablet with her bottle of water

"You okay, you look kind of pail" Bonnie asked her concerned

Caroline smiled screwing the cap back on her water "Yeah fine just a headache , i havent really been sleeping well, you know with Nik being gone and all"

Elena smiled knowingly at her friend as she finished the bow she was creating in her hair "So, how is soldier boy , did you tell your mom about him yet"

Caroline sighed "Yeah last week when she got supicious of all the overseas letters i was recieving it didn't really go over too well expecially the part where i told her that i was engaged to a soldier i only knew for few hours and with how young i am she didn't really approve, but with a lot of talking and a really big lecture from her we finally sorted it all out well to a extent anyway, and to answer your other question i havent heard from him in two weeks since he said it may be a while between communication, i just hope his alright" She whispeared as a tear fell down her cheek

Bonnie and Elena both embraced her from either side wrapping there arms around her "It's okay Care , i'm sure he will be just fine and he will be home in no time so dont worry" Elena reasurred her as Bonnie agreed

"Come on girls, games about to start" Coach Taylor called from the locker room doors

"Coming" They called out before stepping back from eachother

"Are you sure your okay, care" Bonnie asked her

Caroline wiped her eyes "Yeah i'll be fine, now lets go and show those Razorbacks why they shoudn't mess with us" She replied as she headed out the door with her two friends trailing behind her

K&C

By half time they were up by twenty points and they couldn't be happier. As Caroline and her cheerleader squad were about to step out from beside the bleachers to start there half time performance Mayor. Lockwood took to the mike to gather everyones attention to make a special announcement. He began asking everyone to bow there heads and pay repect to all the local soldiers who have sadly lost there lifes fighting for their country.

As Mayor Lockwood began to read out a list of local men in alphabetical order , Caroline stood there silently with her head bowed as dread filled her heart praying to god that his name wasn't on that list as Bonnie and Elena both gripped her hands tighly in their own from either side

Mayor Lookwood face was fiiled with saddness as he read each name out on the list "Matthew Carter aged 18 died in battle , Mitchell Williams aged 19 missing in action , Nathanial Johnson aged 18 died in battle , Nigel silverman aged 19 Died in battle, Niklaus Mikealson aged 18 missing in action

Carolines whole world collapsed around her , her heart stopping as soon as the mayor called out that one name. Tears streaming down her face she looked up and saw Elena and Bonnie both standing beside her with a looks of saddness in their eyes. Caroline felt an unbearable pain shoot through her body then as her heart broke in two. She let go of their hand's as she collasped to the ground crying holding onto his necklace tightly.

Elena and Bonnie both knelt down craddling their best friend as she cried trying their best to comfort her as their follow cheerleaders all looked on confused at the scene

"Caroline, come on let us take you home, okay" Bonnie said speaking up after a while as her and Elena brought her to her feet

Caroline just nodded as her head started spinning and she felt a wave of nausea hit her "I dont feel very well" She said feeling dizzy, she gripped on to her friends for support to steady herself just as her world went black

K&C

She woke up hours later to bright lights and a beeping sound. She opened her eyes slowly as she began to look around she noticed a heart monitor beside her and a I.V that was connected to her right hand.

She ran her free hand down her face groaning as her head started too hurt, she turned to her left then and noticed Bonnie and Elena asleep on two plastic chairs that were placed up against the wall

The sound of a door creaking open caused her too look up , as she saw her mom walking into the room carrying a cup of coffee with a relieved expression on her face as soon as she saw her

Liz placed her coffee down on the table before coming over and hugging her daughter tightly "Oh honey, thankgod your alright i was so worried"

Caroline wrapped her arms around her mother hugging her back "Mom please...please tell me it was just a dream , that it wasn't real" She whispeared into her mom's shoulder

Liz stroked her daughters hair "I wish i could sweetie, but it wasn't it's going to be okay though , your strong Caroline you will get through this " She told her gently

Caroline closed her eyes as tears began to fall down her face _"Beautiful, strong and full of light_ " She whispeared to herself softly

"What, honey " He mom asked her confused

Caroline shook her head "Nothing" She said before pulling back from her mom "Can you get me some water please" She asked

"Ofcourse, sweetie" Liz said grabbing the jug off the table and pouring it into a cup before handing it to her

"Thankyou" Carloine said quietly

Bonnie and Elena woke up a little while after that both rushing over to her as soon as they saw she was awake, hugging her tightly in turns and thanking god that their friend was okay

After a few moments of crying and hugging there was a knock at the door, before it opened revealing Dr. Meredith Fell as she walked into the room with a folder in her arms "Oh Caroline i see your awake, how are you feeling" She asked as she begun checking her vital signs, her breathing , her I.V and the monitors

Caroline looked up at her "i just have a little bit of a headache, but other than that i feel okay, can i go home soon" She asked her with a hopeful look in her eyes

Dr. Fell gave her a small smile "Im sorry sweetie but i rather keep you over night just to keep an eye on everything"

"Okay" Caroline sighed

Liz stood up from her spot at the end of the bed "I'll go and grab some of your things from home is there anything you would like me to bring back with me honey" She asked her daughter as she grabbed her keys and jacket

"Just Mr. Cuddles " Caroline replied. She needed Mr. Cuddles right now an old brown bear that she's had since she was three years old he has helped comfort her through every thunder storm , nightmare and every heartbreak throughout her life

"Ofcourse sweetie" Liz said as she began to head to the door

"Actually before you go there is something important i need to discuss with the both of you regarding your test results" Dr. Fell spoke up looking at Caroline as she opened the folder she was holding

"Would you like us to leave and come back later" Bonnie asked as she sat beside Elena not sure if they wanted some privacy

"No , i would like you both to be here with me " Caroline said offering her two best friends a warm smile.

She grabbed her moms hand within hers as soon as she sat back down on the bed , she felt her mom squeezing it back reasurringly before indicating for Dr. Fell to continue

Meredith looked at them all before continuing "Okay Caroline when you first came in here we did a few test's to find out why you fainted we just wanted to check if it wasn't something serious, apparently your stress levels were quite high and you suffered from hypertension but that seems to be going back to normal now which is good, but Caroline there was something else that we found which is probably most likely the cause of all this"

"What is it" Caroline asked quietly interuppting her as she feared the worse

"Well according to your test results , your about two months pregnant" She told her gently

Caroline gasped a hand covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face "Wha...what, i cant be preg...pregnant" She stuttered out trying to control her tears and her breathing

Liz was shocked at the news that her teenaged daughter was pregnant but now was not the time for her to get upset with her or lecture her, she needed to be their for her daughter and comfort her she thought to herself as she got up and pulled her daughter into a hug "Caroline honey everythings going to be okay, i promise we will get through this together"

Dr. Fell excused herself from the room to give them some privacy a look of saddness in her eyes as she looked at the poor girl breaking down in her mothers arms

Bonnie and Elena both stood to the side of the room hugging eachother as tears begun forming in their eyes at the sight of their heart broken best friend

Caroline starting crying uncontrollably in her mothers arms "H...he promised he would come back to me mom, he broke his promise how could he do that to me he left me here all alone his gone mom , oh god his gone and his never coming back he will never never meet our baby , my baby will never meet their daddy" She said crying hysterically into her mothers shoulder

Liz heart broke at the sight of her distraught daughter as tears filled her own eyes "Shhh sweetie it's going to be okay, i'm here , mommy's here" She repeated stroking her hair as she tried her best to comfort her broken daughter

After what it seemed like hours Caroline finally fell into a fitful sleep her hands resting on her stomach as tears still slid down her cheeks.

 **AN- Thanks for reading guys hope you like this latest chapter and sorry once again for the late update. Next up part 3 :)**

 **Anyone guess what T.V show the razorbacks are from ?**

 **Remember to review and let me know what you thought :)**

 **Hope you all have a lovely day/night xo**


	3. AN

**AN - Hey guys this isent a chapter unfortunatly just a very , very overdue AN.**

 **Im writing this to let you know i havn't forgotten about this story i know i havent updated in forever , 7mths to be excact ( my god has it really been that long 'shakes head and sighs' so sorry guys) Okay so firstly i would like to say sorry for not updating in so long life has just been very busy with , work , study and just life in general and i havent had time to write anything at all but hopefully that will change soon and i will update my story im thinking about writing a bunch of chapters that way when i finally get around to updating there will be more chapters for you's to enjoy and you dont have wait so long inbetween chapters. Secondly i did promise you all that i would continue and not abandon this story and i fully intend to do so its just taking me a while so please bear with me and thirdly i have changed my author name to ProphecyGirlxoxo. So Thankyou for all for your patience and continuous follows , fav's , reviews and reads of my story it means alot i really appriciate it :)**

 **Have a lovely day/night xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Thanks so much guys for all your reviews , favouriting , reading and following me and my story it means a lot and sorry for the very late update ive just been super busy and havent had time to write anything or even read a fanfiction in months :)**

 **Okay so i wasn't planning on writing about Klaus' time in the milertary but one reveiwer 'TwilightHybrid' asked if i was going to write a flashback on what happened with Klaus so i thought about it and decided to write a flashback chapter into Klaus' milertary life im not going to go into too much detail so forgive me if there are any mistakes as i dont know much about the milertary over in america only what i have seen on t.v**

 **Anyway heres part 3 hope you like it , please remember to leave a review :)**

 **Hope you all are having a lovely day/night Xx**

Klaus boarded the bus with a heavy heart, it took all of his strength not to turn around and run right back into her arms where he belonged. It broke his heart to have to leave Caroline like that he would give anything to be with her and stay with her especially since he didn't know when he would return. Even though he had only known her for just over 24 hours , she already felt like home, like he had known her for years he couldn't explain it but ever since he saw yesterday morning he felt drawn to her. He had never believed in all that love at first sight crap well not intill that very moment when he first met her.

Walking up the asle he sighed to himself as he went to look for a vacant seat , he wasn't in a very social mood and didn't really want to make small talk for the next 38 hours but it was just his luck that all the spots were currently taken and the only seat available was next to a young guy who was currently writing something down in what seemed to be a diary. Klaus approached him after a couple of minutes of watching him curiously "Excuse me mate , do you mind if i sit here"

The young man in question looked up at him as he closed the book he had been writing in and shoved it back in his duffle bag that rested on the seat beside him before he placed it down on the floor "Sure, be my guest" He replied, gesturing to a now empty seat

Klaus thanked him , placing his own duffle bag in the overhead storage rail before taking his seat. Things were quiet for a while after that both lost in thought, Klaus started to close his eyes deciding to get some much needed rest but before he could properly drift off the man beside him decided to speak "Stefan Salvatore" The man said introducing himself as he held his hand out for him to take

Klaus stared at him for a moment a bit annoyed at the interruption before he decided he better be polite and actually reply "Klaus Mikealson" he said taking his hand his and giving it a firm shake

"So Klaus where abouts you from?" Stefan asked him as shifted in his seat to face him

Klaus sighed at Stefan's question 'great he had to pick the chatty one to sit next too' he thought to himself before answering him " England originally but i currently live with my family just outside of Mystic falls" He stated "What about you?" He asked after a moment

"Born and raised in Mystic Falls unfortunatly ive never really been out of virginia so my father thought it was a good idea to ship me and my older brother Damon off to the army time to be men apparently " Stefan said gesturing to a raven haired man that was currently sleeping in the seat behind him with his black unlaced boots propped up on the back of the chair

Klaus glanced at this guys brother for a moment before turning back to him and giving him a knowing look "Yeah i know what thats like my fathers the same he was a sergent major in the army and he expects all of his sons to do the same " He replied coldly

Stefan looked at him before answering "Yep excactly, seems like our father's have a lot in common than"

"Well if you mean insuffiable , controlling and a complete arsehole than i think you may be right" Klaus said as a dark expression crossed his face at the thought of Mikael. The only thing he liked about heading out on this mission was that it gave him time away from him , where he didn't have to keep constantly worring about what he said , did or didn't do just incase Mikael had one of his many abusive outburts. He was both mentally and physically exhuasted

Stefan noticed the dark expression that crossed Klaus' face and the anger that was beginning to build within him , he decided to change the subject then he got the feeling he didn't like talking about his father much "So how old are you" He asked him a moment later

Klaus glanced his way thankful that Stefan changed the subject of his father he didn't like talking about him more than necessary "I just turned eighteen a few days ago actually, you?"

"I'm eighteen aswel turned it last month, my brother back there is twenty three he got kicked out of Princeton university last month, thats why were here our father thought it would teach us some responsibilty. Damon is always doing stupid crap like that never caring for the consiquences or anyone else for that matter" Stefan replied annoyed as he forcefully shoved his brother's feet off the back of his chair waking Damon up in the process

"Rude much little brother i was dreaming about that beautiful brunette we keep seeing around town in the cheer leader outfit and it was just getting to the good part" Damon said smirking while sitting up straighter and running a hand through his messy black hair before turning his gaze on Klaus "Damon Salvatore" He said offering his hand

Klaus shook his hand before replying "Klaus Mikaelson"

"Mikaelson that name sounds familiar you dont have an older brother named Elijah do you?, I think i may have shared some classes with him back at Princeton before i got kicked out that is" Damon asked curiosly

Klaus nodded "Yeah i do actually , so you must be the insuffiable little brat he kept referring too always causing trouble wherever you went" He replied laughing

Damon smirked at that "Yep that would be me , so how's he going anyway still an uptight , rightous wanker?"

Klaus burst out laughing at that "Yeah his still all those things probably even more so. He came back home a few months ago for a visit actually even brought his new girlfriend along she seemed like the gold digger type i think her name was Katherine something altough he called her Katerina "

"Katherine Petrova" Damon said suddenly interupting him

"Yeah thats it , why do you know her" Klaus asked confused

"Yeah you could say that , she's my ex girlfriend i dated her for about six months back in my first year of college" Damon replied "She broke up with me claiming she needed a man with more muturity apparently i was to childish for her, i guess she found who she was looking for" He added quietly

"Sorry man didnt know" Klaus said with a small smile

Damon waved his hand in dismissal " Dont worry about it , im over it already she was a bitch anyway"

"Over it my arse is that why you spent a month crying like a little bitch in our dorm room" A man beside Damon suddenly said joining in on the conversation as he pulled out his earphones

Damon glared at him before punching him hard in the arm "I did not" He muttered clearly embarressed

The guy laughed as he started to rub his arm where Damon had hit him "Whatever you say anyway im Alaric Saltzman" He said extending his hand for Klaus to take

"Klaus Mikaelson" Klaus said shaking his hand

"Good to meet you, so any of you guys up for a round of cards? Because we have a long trip ahead of us and i'm bored " Alaric asked. The three men in question all nodded in agreement as he started pulling out a deck from his bag "Great i'll deal"

K&C

When the bus pulled into an army base just outside of calafornia around 2pm tuesday afterrnoon there was a tall medium size man with brown cropped hair dressed in milertary attire with a hard expression on his face waiting for them.

Klaus, Stefan , Damon and Alaric all exited the bus looking a liitle worse for wear they were just glad to be off that damn bus they had obviously stopped along the way but sitting on a bus for hours on end wasn't very comfortable.

"I want you all to line up infront of me , come on hurry up" The man said as soon as everyone was off the bus, after they were all lined up he continued

"Okay listen up my names Sergeant Wilkins and i'm in charge around here. I wont tolerate disrespect, rudeness, attitude or any other unacceptable behaviour towards me or any of my men understand . There will be no tardiness, no smoking and no alcohol you will be giving any basic hygene and grooming essitianls you may need , you also will have every friday to yourself for downtime but other than that i own you arse's now let's get down to roll call and Bunk assignments" Sergeant Wilkins said as he started to read the name's of the men that were infront of him "Stefan Salvatore"

"Here" Stefan replied

"HERE WHAT" He shouted

"Ahh , Here sir " Stefan said unsure

"IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE HERE YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY ADDRESS ANY COMANDING OFFICER, NOW TELL ME AGAIN HERE WHAT? " He said shouting at stefan again

"Hey make back off man , he just got here and it's his first roll call no need to be an arse about it" Damon said angrily as he defended his brother

Sergeant Wilkins turned to face Damon "Excuse me , did i tell you to speak Mr ...?" He trailed off as he flipped through the papers he had in his hands before continuing "Ahhh yes Mr. Damon Salvatore the older brother now i see. well Mr. salvatore i would advise you to keep your mouth shut from now on we wouldnt want any trouble less than fifthteen minutes into your arrival do we?" He asked staring a Damon

Damon was about to reply with another comeback when he saw Stefan shaking his head telling him not too so he remained quiet

"Good choice" Sergeant Wilkins said as he turned back to Stefan "Now Stefan , here what?" He asked again

"Here Sergeant Wilkins" Stefan replied

"Good" He simply said as he moved on to the next in line

"Niklaus Mikealson"

"Here Sergeant Wilkins" Klaus replied in a semi polite manner clearly wanting to give him his own opinion aswell

"Damon Salvatore" Sergeant Wilkins said standing infront of him now

"Here Sergeant Wilkins Sir" Damon replied in a sarcastic tone even giving him a little salute

Sergeant Wilkins just looked at him for a minute before continuing on down the line

"Wanker" Damon muttered to himself

Klaus laughed "His not worth it mate" He said as he patted Damon on the shoulder. Klaus wanted so badly to give that Sergeant Wilkins barstard a piece of his mind aswell he seemed like a arrogant tosser but he thought the better of it. If could just stay out of trouble, keep his head down and survive this mission , the sooner he could return to his beloved Caroline he missed her like crazy and it had only been fortyeight hours.

K&C

After a long day of Roll call, bunk assignments and a four hour training session it was finally bed time. They all headed off to the showers and than to the dorms. Klaus was currently lying on the bottom bunk while his new bunk mate was asleep on the top he was lucky his bunk mate was Stefan he actually got along well with him which surprised him because he never got along with anyone well except for some of his family members and ofcourse Caroline. He looked over to the neighboring bunk to see Damon and his bunk mate Alaric in the middle of an intense game of cards

"Lights out in a half hour and they will come back on at 0500 hours, so i suggest you all get some sleep" Said one of the commanding officers as he came into the room, after checking if everyone was accounted for he left the dorm.

Klaus looked at the the time on his watch he sighed when he saw it was only nine pm. I wonder what she is doing now he thought to himself as a smile appeared on his face he pulled out the silver charm bracelet she gave him and held it in his his for a while just thinking about the day/night they shared together and all the plans they had made for the future before he finally drifted off to sleep.

A few days later Klaus , Damon, Stefan and Alaric were all sitting in the dinning hall eating lunch which was baked chicken with rice and vegitables

Klaus was lost in thought thinking about Caroline again as he absentmindenly pushed his food around on his plate all of his thoughts seemed to revolve around her lately

"What is that thing your always holding in your hand" Stefan asked curiously as he looked at Klaus

Klaus broke out of his thoughts then and looked at his hand as he realised he was holding Caroline's charm bracelet, he cleared his throat before answering "Its a charm bracelet, my fiance gave it to me before i left"

Stefan nearly choked on his drink as the rest just stared at him "Your engaged?" Asked Alaric being the first one to speak up

"Yeah to a beautiful girl named Caroline" Klaus replied, a smile appearing on his face

"But your only eighteen , how long have you been engaged for?" Stefan asked confused

"Only since saturday night, i meet her at the mystic grill saturday morning" He stated as he began playing with her charm bracelet again

"Wow, so you had only known eachother a day before deciding to get married" Stefan asked surprised as he took another sip of his drink

"Yeah sometimes you just know and with her i knew i cant explain it but i felt an instant connection when we first met and i knew right away i wanted to spend the rest of my life with her" Klaus replied, He missed her so much he wanted so badly to talk to her and see her again, hopefully soon they would be reunited

Stefan just smiled in reponse , he hoped one day he would know what it felt like to be in love

"So what's she look like, you at least got a picture to show us right" Damon asked expectantly

Klaus rolled his eyes "No i dont have a picture well not on me anyway but she is gorgeous. Blonde wavvy hair, ivory skin , crystal blue eyes absolutely stunning" He stated starting to get lost in his memories of her

"She got any sisters or possibly friends?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face

Klaus laughed as he threw his bread roll at him, but before he could reply Sergeant Wilkins stormed in

"Alright you lot lunch is over meet me at the obstacle course in ten" He said before storming out again

Everyone sighed but cleared up there dishes before heading out and following their Sergeant.

K&C

After about a month and half later they were finally ready to leave this army base and off to start their mission in Afghnanistan. He wrote to Caroline every week and on occassion there was the odd skype call which he adored more than anything because he got to see her beautiful face. He loved recieving letters and video calls from her it's want got him through the day he usaully counted down the hours intill he saw or heard from her again.

The last month had been hell if wasn't for Stefan , Damon or Alaric he would of walked away and never came back but they talked him out of it, they had all became pretty close during their stay here. Sergeant Wilkins was still a complete arsehole and he absolutely dispised him . He didnt like them and they didnt like him either but if there was trouble they were usaually the ones behind it. Klaus did promise he would remain silent and keep his head down and not cause any trouble but all that went out the window one afternoon about week into their arrival here which landed him some time in solitary

- _Flashback-_

"Okay i want another fifty laps. Now come on move it" Sergeant Wilkins shouted as he ran behind a young guy named Mathew Carter who was lagging behind

"I know what he can do with his fifty laps" Klaus growled out as he and stefan started on the extra laps the group was assigned

When they had all finished running Klaus noticed the young boy Mathew was still on his last three laps

"Come on hurry up , move it , move it , move it" Sergeant Wilkins continued to shout out at him

Mathew tried to continue running but was slowing down , he begun wheezing a little bit just as he started to gain more weak and tired with each stride

Sergeant Wilkins didnt seem to notice or proberly care as he continued to push him harder "Come on dont be a failure , do want to be a failure? He asked him "Well do you" He asked again as Mathew remained quiet

"N-no s-ir" Mathew stuttered out

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU" He yelled

"No sir" Mathew said more loudly

"Okay drop and give me one hundred push ups" Sergeant Wilkins commanded him

"What one hundred sir?" Mathew asked unsure

"Yes did i stutter, now drop and give me one hundred " He yelled blowing his whistle loudly

Mathew obliged but when it came to his tenth one he colapsed out of exhaustion as he struggled to catch his breath

"Did i say stop , come on get up dont be weak " Sergeant Wilkins shouted blowing his whistle again

"I think his had enough mate maybe you should just let him rest for a moment" Klaus said speaking up from the sidelines as he watched shaking his head at the Sergeants behaviour

Sergeant Wilkins whipped his head around at the sound of his voice "Excuse me i didnt ask you to speak and i really dont care what his had, he will give me another ninety pushups and as for you you will stand there and shutup that's an order" He said as he rounded on Mathew again

"Well its a good thing i dont do well with taking orders now isn't it" Klaus said as he approached him before continuing "So why dont you take your own advice and shut the hell up cant you see his clearly exhausted but i guess your too much of an arsehole to care" Klaus spat out in anger

"What did you just say to me , you do not talk to your commanding officer this way but if you are so concerned about him you can give me a hundred pushups on his behalf, that sound fair to you?" Sergeant Wilkins said glaring at Klaus

"You know what you can do with those one hundred pushups mate? shove them up your arse , cause i'm not doing shit" Klaus replied standing his ground with a smirk on his face causing the rest of the men behind him to burst out laughing

"What did you say boy? you are a worthless waste of space, everything your father told me about you was true"

Klaus looked at him any restaint he had before came crashing down with those words causing him to feel every emotion he felt with Mikael . All Klaus cauld see was red , all he could feel was rage he wasnt thinking clearly yes he hated this man infront of him but now all he wanted to was kill this barstard and so without thinking he brought his fist up and punched him in the face with all his strength breaking his nose in the process and that's how he found himself locked in solitary for a week.

- _End flashback-_

So after a long flight they were finally in Afghnanistan. They made there way to an army base on the outskirts and things were kind of unenventful for a few weeks well until they were sent out to the battlefield where there lifes would change forever. Before leaving Klaus sent Caroline a letter hoping it wouldn't be his last that said ' _It's getting kind of rough over hear so dont worry my love, if i cant write for a while. I love you Always & Forever, Nik'_ He gave it to one of his commanding officers to send off before joining the rest of his group.

K&C

Klaus got of the truck and was immediatly struck by chaos. There were people shooting , being shot at and bombs going off everwhere. All around him he could hear people shouting screaming and all he could smell was smoke and the horrible scent of blood. All the training in the world couldn't of prepared him for this he wanted to be anywhere but here but he came here to fight and thats excactly what he was going to do.

As the night drew on Klaus found himself taking cover in a ditch , he had lost his group amounst the smoke and chaos a while ago. He sat there for a while lisening for any movement holding his gun tightly too his chest after a few minutes he slowly got up but without warning there was a loud explosion just to the left of him causing him to be thrown back several metre's onto the hard ground. Klaus opened his eyes for a minute the sounds of screams the only thing he could hear before his whole world went black

K&C

Klaus woke up several hours later to a pain in his head and a throbbing in his leg, he opened his eyes slowly as he looked around confused as to where he was. The strong smell of blood hit him than as he sat up quickly causing him to grimance in pain. He looked down at his right leg and noticed a big gash on his left thigh, forcing the pain to the back of his mind he started to look around. He looked to his right and saw a familer person lying a few yards away from him on the ground all covered in blood as he forced himself up and over to them. Once he was there he knelt down and checked their pulse to see if they were still alive he sighed when it was apparent that he wasnt "R.i.p Mathew " Klaus said to himself as he closed his eyes that were still wide open before getting up and going to see if there was anyone else alive

It was about an hour later when he came across Stefan , Damon and Alaric he was thankful that they were still alive , hurt but alive. Damon had been shot in the leg which was only a flesh wound that had managed to miss any major arteries , stefan had hurt his arm and had a nasty wound on his head but other than that nothing more serious and Alaric had a few cuts and bruisers but was otherwise unhurt. They all set off in hopes of finding a way back to there army base or maybe find shelter intill there men found them. All Klaus could think about though was Caroline and making his way back to her as he sent a silent prayer above. He was getting out of this one way or another "Dont worry sweetheart , i'm coming home to you" He said to himself as he held on tightly to her charm bracelet that still layed safely within his pocket.

 **Okay guys i hope you liked my latest chapter sorry once again for the late updating hopefully it wont be so long of a wait next time . Sorry if Klaus was too out of character in this chapter its just they way i needed to write him and sorry for any mistakes about the milertary and if things wernt entirely accurate. I know i said that Stefan & Damon were born and raised in Mystic Falls and with Mystic Falls being so small they should probably know everybody but just for this story we gonna pretend they dont know Elena , Bonnie or Caroline only seen them around well anyway i would love to know what you think so please leave me a review they really make my day :)**

 **Hope you all have a loverly day/night Xx**


	5. Author's Note

A/N - Hey guys just leaving a quick note to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about this story or abandoned it. I'm just suffering from writers block at the moment and have been very busy with work and life in general but anyway I'm hoping to start writing again soon and get this story up and running again. Thankyou for all my followers/Readers who have stuck with me and this story I really appreciate it Xx

P.s I would like to Thank my virtual friend Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns for the amazing covers she made for my stories I love them and appreciate it so much Xx

Hope you all have a lovely Day/Night Xx


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N - Omg hey guys i'm back and i have finally updated this story i am so very sorry for taking so long but hopefully i can finsh this up pretty soon. I know i said this was going to be a three - four shot story but it maybe a little longer probably one - two chapters more. Let me know what you think with a review you know i love reading them. I hope you like my newest chapter :)**

 **As always thankyou for the continue support of this story , i hope you all have a lovely day/night Xx**

The first few weeks were the worst she hadnt hardly had any sleep always waking up in the middle of the night screaming out his name as sobs racked her body when she realised it wasnt a dream that he really was gone. Her mother was usaully by her side cradling her in her arms whispering soothing words in her ear until she had calmed down enough to finally fall back into another bout of fitful sleep.

Weeks quickly turned into months as winter quickly turned into spring and the pain of losing him wasent any duller she had cried herself to sleep every night since she learnt of his disapearance. Reaching down she stroked her swollen belly gently whispering softly to her unborn baby that laid within "You would of loved your daddy baby he was the most amazing man i've known even with the short time i knew him he made me fall completely in love with him he would of loved you so much too my darling boy" She spoke tears glistering in her eyes

K&C

It seemed finding his way back was actually harder then he thought when you were literaly stranded in the middle of an actual war zone. It had been months since they got seperated from their group they have probably been mostly likely reported as missing in action by now which made him that much determined to make it back to Caroline because he couldent bare the thought of her grieving over him. The four of them have been trecking through the thick mud hiding out in abandoned buildings for months now in hopes of not getting caught by the enemies. Thankfully coming across a small village where a kind old man took them in offering them food and shelter for the night he didnet speak english but luckily for them Klaus was well diversed in mulitble launages. They found out that he was a retired practitioner which he had no troubles aiding to there wounds and fixing up Damons leg for now but they knew it was only a temporary fix and would need proper care once they were home. Grateful for his hospitality Klaus and the rest of them vowed to return once it was over and properly thank him for the kindness he had shown them and with that they went to sleep and left as soon as the sun had risen the next morning as they contiuned back on their journey home.

K&C

"So Care have you thought of any baby names yet?" Elena asked one sunday afternoon as she was sprawled across the blondes bed reading her magazine

"I have i've already picked it out but i wont be revealing it until he is born" She stated. It felt wrong doing this without him but as her family and friends kept telling her is that he would want her and their son to be happy which they were right she had to focus on her unborn child right now to make sure he was strong and healthy as he was to be born in three months

"Caroline!" Bonnie and Elena both exclaimed at the same time "Your seriously not going to tell us...us your two bestest friends in the whole world" Bonnie added with a pout as she looked up from painting Carolines toe nails a bubblegum pink colour as she was to pregnant to see or even reach her feet anymore

"Yep you will have to wait until his here to find out the only person who knows is Klaus" She spoke sadness filling her eyes when she mentioned his name

'Klaus?" Asked Elena with a confused look on her face. Bonnie's expression very much the same as they both looked up at her

Caroline nodded "Yes i have been keeping a video diary for him documenting every step of my pregnancy along the way i still have hope that he may return to me one day and when he does i want him to feel like he was apart of this journey too i dont want him to miss out on anything" She knew as the months gradually went by that it was making it more and more unrealistic that he would be found or return home to her but she would never give up hope. She truly believed that he was out there somewhere fighting his way home to her.

Both of her friends gave her soft smile at that they knew that Caroline would never give up on him and if that hope kept her going then who are they to say any differently

"I think that what your doing is wonderful Care a video diary is a perfect idea" Elena said as she hugged her friend 'Keep holding out hope Care dont ever give up" She whispered in her ear as Bonnie joined them in on the hug.

Caroline smiled as she hugged them both back "I wont.." She said softly blinking back tears

K&C

"Now where?" Damon asked as he leaned againist a concrete wall in an abadonded building they had set up camp in the night prior as he tried to take the weight off his leg the makeshift crutches not doing much to help. They had no idea where they were or even how many miles they had traveled all they knew is that they had been on this journey for months now and food an water were coming harder to come by as the villagers they came across were usaully scarce or empty.

"I dont know i guess we travel north see where that takes us i mean we have been travelling for months we must of past a bloody border to another country by now its just the question of which?" Klaus replied looking around his surroundings

"I could kill for a bottle of bourben right about now" Damon added

"You and me both" Alaric agreed has he leaned against the wall beside him

"We have to keep moving i know its asking a lot Damon but we have no idea if we are still in danger by being here if we come across the wrong people and they find out where American they wont hisatate to shoot especially if they know where miletary" Stefan spoke looking over at his brother with concern he knew the wound was getting worse and he would need a hospital sooner rather then later

"Well technically not all of us are American" Kluas quiped "But Stefan is right we have to leave we cant stay in one place too long its too dangerous" He stated

"Im good to go Stef just give me a minute" He said waving off his brothers concern as he grabbed his crutches again "So north you say Mikaelson well lets go then" He added has he started off in front of them

"Well you heard the man" Alaric said following after his friend leaving Stefan and Klaus to trail behind them.

K&C

They traveled like that for a very long time stopping for breaks and rests when they could but when it seemed like it was time to give up and just call it quits as they were very weak hungry and dehydrated and not to mention Damons condition was worsening by the minute something unexpected happened as they stumbled into yet another village. Some of the locals spotted them and immediatly rushed to there sides to help obvioulsy not knowing much english they quickly understood they were in desperate need of medical care and rushed them off to the nearest local hospital where it looked like it was over flowed with injured soldiers and civilians alike as they were either recieving or waiting for medical care.

Klaus smiled softy to him self as he held onto Carolines charm bracelet firmly in his hand maybe he was finally that one step cloer to coming home.

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter the next one will be hopefully longer :)**

 **I hope you all have a lovely Day/Night Xx**


End file.
